The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for sequentially applying suction and auxiliary yarn to a yarn package of a textile ring spinning machine.
German Patent Document DE-OS 32 09 814 discloses a device for restarting a yarn winding operation on a textile spinning machine in which the winding operation involves drafting yarn from a yarn supply package through a drafting device and winding the yarn on a tube to form a full yarn package. The known device includes an optical sensor which senses the occurrence of a break in the yarn, which break results in an end of unwound yarn extending from the drafting device and a trailing end of wound yarn on the tube, an assembly for drawing in and retaining the end of unwound yarn which has been drafted through the drafting device, another assembly for drawing in and retaining the trailing end of yarn which has been wound on the tube, and an assembly for positioning the other assemblies in their respective positions in which they engage the respective yarn ends. Additionally, the known device includes an auxiliary yarn delivery assembly including a Venturi-type conduit divided into two portions for directing suction or streams of air radially against the yarn package being wound. While prior art arrangements such as disclosed in DE-OS 32 09 814 provide a capability to initially apply suction for engaging a trailing end of yarn wound in a tube and, if necessary, to provide thereafter a length of auxiliary yarn to insure that the yarn winding operation can be restarted, the art still seeks improvements leading to a relatively simple and reliable apparatus and method for restarting a yarn winding operation on a textile spinning machine following a yarn break.